Hermaphroditeehee
by eTerNaLzAnzI98
Summary: SasuNaru, Yaoi. 10 years old Sasuke meets his bonded-to-be. What? He's only six months old? Read as Sasuke discover life, while growing up and taking part in his bonded's upbringing. There will be laughter, tears, frustration ... and there will be love.
1. Intro

A/N: I don't own 'Naruto'; nor do I profit in writing this. This fic is a yaoi story; meaning boyxboy, gay relationship and buumfuck.

Main pairing is SasuNaru with several other side pairings, some of which could be voted by you, dear reader.

**MAJOR/MINOR CHANGES: I have come to realize that by having hermaphrodite characters, then it would be logical that they use the female genitalia to conceive a child. As it is, I am a proud yaoi fic-author and so (even though I am a straight woman) have no inclination to write any het acts -apart from mild kissing. Please read the whole fic again, if you wish to find out the changes or want to refresh your memory. If you have no patience for such, the main changes are listed at the end note -bottom of the page.**

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku was certainly not the kind of person who gives a lot of opportunities and favours to his acquaintances, but neither is he someone who passes up an opportunity … a good opportunity. So when Uzumaki Arashi; the Head of Uzumaki Corps., which owns thousands of branches and influences around the world, ranging from restaurants and labelled clothes shops to the music and talent industry- asked for a private meeting, who was he to ignore this fortuitous luck! A private meeting between the families of the top two corporations certainly spells good fortune! He had recently learned of the birth of Uzumaki-san's first born child, for they had been very successful at covering the baby's existence and identity. And more than that, the child was exposed as a Blessed (pr: ble - sed). A Blessed is the term now used for a hermaphrodite and the evolved hermaphrodite. Yes, meaning that the child has both genitals of male and female. This revelation definitely brought Fugaku's spirits up. If he could arrange a marriage between Uzumaki-san's child and one of his sons; the unity between the Uzumaki and Uchiha Corps., will definitely bring up a storm for the whole world!

Blesseds became common occurrences around the world, compared to 100 years ago. The new evolved Blesseds had only turned up a mere half-a-century ago; which shocked scientists. Year 2100 had most certainly changed drastically, not only in machinery and gadgets but most important of all, in the human society. 2010 was expected to have been the greatest era of them all! Robots and cool gadgets amongst others were being invented and improved a mile-a-minute, that it was predicted that by 2015, everyone –even the poorest countries- will be living in luxury.

Instead, it brought the greatest devastation known to all men and to the entire humankind. A strange and deadly disease broke out from –up to today- an unknown source, and exterminated _all_ of the female populace. Not _one_ single female survived. Men all around the world grieved for this devastation, they grieved for their lost loved ones and family, and they also grieved for the looming inevitable; the extinction of all mankind. More humans were lost each day and this time it's the males taking the toll. The ones who died did not die of the disease; no … they died of suicide. Many had unfortunately lost their minds, their grief-stricken state pushing them to the edge of insanity. Some surrendered all hope, opting to die earlier than nature intended to be with the ones they loved. Some say it was witchcraft; of a woman scorned, who vowed revenge upon all men. Most say it was an invisible plague caused by Mother Nature in seeking vengeance upon humans, who forced extinction unto her children.

Scientists and Doctors and several others worked furiously, day and night, with no result. The women had died by thousands at such a furious pace that they were unable to even determine the symptoms. The virus had seemingly vanished after the female died, leaving absolutely no evidence for them to work on. They investigated probable causes; such as the food, water, chemicals, radiation, etc. And they all came to a conclusion that the virus travelled in the air; it was airborne.

Scientists were still adamantly looking for the cause and cure. Even though it is far too late, making a cure could prevent future problems. They were also very curious as to why the virus only affected females and not males, as well. Even more curious was the fact that females in the animal kingdom were not affected at all! With not even half a step forward, all hopes for human survival were fast depleting.

Until ground-breaking news of a relationship between a man and his partner, a hermaphrodite gave fruit to a pregnancy. The whole world was rejoicing! Although some, who discriminate against homosexuals, were very irked and disgusted by this new development. Doctors left their post at the investigation of the virus to focus on helping the Blessed at childbirth. They analysed every possible complications and solutions. Amazingly, everything turned out to be like a normal pregnant woman who was in labour; wherein, the 'mother' carried the infant for the whole 9 months. The child born was a hermaphrodite. They were given special attention by the government; the reason for this was to protect them against the mob of men that also want to … procreate. Luckily for the few Blesseds found around the world, they were given their own right to choose whomever they want to spend their life and have a baby with, and not forced to breed like common guinea pigs.

Only half a century ago, the new evolved Blessed was first recorded. Instead of physically having two genitals on the outside, the female genital moved inside the anus. So, to properly conceive a child, the dominant in the relationship would not only enter through the anus, but also an entrance inside. There have been cases of couples who don't want to have children yet, that don't enter through the second entrance -commonly known as the 'higher heaven'- and do succeed in not conceiving a child. A Blessed will never fail to be impregnated if entered through the higher heaven; however, that doesn't mean to say that a Blessed not entered through the higher heaven, would definitely not be impregnated. It's like a condom, there is only 98% of protection; there's just those unlucky few who squeeze through the narrow 2%.

And just 25 years ago families and friends of the Blessed were securely guarded against the angry and jealous contenders not picked by the Blessed. A new law was formed; any harm committed against a Blessed was punishable by law through execution, that's how extremely important Blesseds are in the world. It wasn't until recently that that Blesseds and their family and friends feel safer, as the amount of Blesseds increase each passing day.

A lot has changed since those trying times. Science books now contained not only a male and a female anatomy, but also a hermaphrodite and a newly evolved hermaphrodite. Homosexual relationships were now completely accepted by all. Pictures and videos of females were treasured by friends and families, to show to the next generation. Laws like: only 1 child per family in China was withdrawn. Of course, not everything is happy; with this new introduction, newer problems also arose; new illnesses concerning and affecting hermaphrodites. But with every problem comes a solution, so it's happy again!

Both of Fugaku's sons were Pure male, so they can only be bonded or married to Blesseds -if they want/need an heir, which they do. A Pure male, meaning that they had no female genital outside or inside; they are original males. He was a Pure male himself, but if they had been a Blessed like his bonded, then they could have had a much larger choice. They had found two kinds of Blesseds: one, which is more common is the Submissive Blessed and the other much rarer is a Dominant Blessed. Submissive Blesseds looks and acts more like the female specie, although still retaining a few male characteristics. They are small in stature and have lithe bodies, slender limbs and delicate features. Their curves aren't as prominent as the females, but it was there. They had to have a wider set of hips than males to help with childbirth. In contrast, Dominant Blesseds have a towering stature, muscled bodies with sinewy arms and a bigger package. Dominant Blesseds either bond with a Submissive Blessed or a submissive Pure male. In the relationship between a Dom Blessed and a submissive Pure Male, if both parties agree to want a child, the Dominant will allow the Pure male to impregnate him. All Blesseds get a tattoo at the age of 10: a small pointy, flower-like butterfly on the underside of their wrist. The colours differ: plain fuchsia pink for the Sub and plain red for the Dom, to signify their status to any suitors, if by their looks, an extremely stupid person couldn't determine which Blessed they are -but then again, who would bond with _that_?

"Oro-chan, are you ready yet?" Fugaku asked his bonded, while straightening his yukata in front of the full-length mirror. He looked at his bonded, Orochimaru, a gorgeous Sub who's feisty in bed … and the things he does with that tongue!! Woahh!

He leered at his bonded, who was wearing a female kimono, black in colour with vibrant red blooming flowers at the bottom left corner and the bottom of his long sleeves. The obi wrapped around it was white and pink in layers. He had black eye liner accentuating his unique golden eyes, with red dots following it. His sleek ebony hair was up in an intricate bun with a few strands left out, here and there. His lips were tinted pink with a touch of gloss; and a touch of blush to liven up his porcelain face. There were only three words running through Fugaku's brain; hot, hOT, HOT!!!

Orochimaru saw his husbands leer and raised an eyebrow. Fugaku took one step forward, "Not now!" He snapped.

Fugaku hung his head in despair, before straightening with the thought, _Uchiha's do not sulk!_ But a small pout was still on his lips.

"Don't pout. Uchiha's do not pout." Stated Orochimaru, matter-of-factly.

"I do _not_ pout!" he retorted, scowling at his bonded.

Again, Orochimaru only raised an eyebrow. Before the couple could go out on a full-on argument, which will _definitely_ end in a _very_ vocal make-up sex, a servant came in to announce the arrival of their guests. Immediately, both straightened out their clothes and with Orochimaru's hand on Fugaku's arm, they made their way to the grand but still homey living room. Along the way they met up with their two sons, checking that they were appropriately attired. Orochimaru fussed around Sasuke, who was adamantly trying to push away the annoying hands, while Fugaku only eyed Itachi critically before nodding in assent. Orochimaru turned to Itachi and only dusted away at imaginary dust.

Sasuke used this time to straighten out his ruffled self. He scowled at Itachi, he wasn't fussed over like a baby .. unlike himself. He saw him smirk and scowled deeper. Stupid older brother!

Orochimaru and Fugaku were in front with their children following behind. They stopped in front of the door Sasuke situating himself beside Orochimaru's left side and Itachi, by Fugaku's right. He saw his Father nod at the servant as a sign to open the doors.

* * *

A/N: And that's that! And yes, there's a FugaOro pairing. There will be other pairings which will be included further on. You may request any pairing you like, and I will decide if I like them too.

**MAJOR/MINOR CHANGES:**

**1. The Hermaphrodites have evolved into having the female genital moved inside the anal – heehee! To ensure a good yaoi lemony goodness!!**

**2. errrmm, that's it, I think... yeahh..**

zanzi xxx ^-^


	2. Meeting my baby wife

A/N: Here's the second chappie so that you all readers wouldn't kill me.. T-T

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat mulling over what his Father had informed him, along with his Aniki, this morning. One of them was going to be betrothed to the son of Uzumaki-san. It was more likely that he was the one who was going to be betrothed, as he was closest to the age of the child. He was six years younger than his Aniki at ten.

He ignored the servant who was fussing over his attire and helping him with his yukata. 'I can't believe I'm going to be engaged to a _baby_!' he thought with slight horror, then added with a little curiosity, 'I wonder what he looks like?'

"Oi, Otouto. Put your arms down and let's go." Itachi said. "You look like an idiot, standing there like a crucifix... foolish, Otouto. Hn." he smirked superiorly as Sasuke snapped his arms to his side in embarrassment and start to blush. A scowl immediately formed upon the youngest Uchiha's brows and his onyx eyes hardened.

"Shut up, Aniki!"

"Hn."

Itachi moved towards the door, ignoring Sasuke. As they stepped out of the room, they spotted their parents. Their Father, Fugaku, stood regal and stoic beside their Okaa-sama, who was looking as beautiful and elegant as ever.

Itachi schooled his expression in an emotionless mask as Fugaku looked at him, and then nodded. He watched with sadistic glee as his Okaa-sama fussed over Sasuke. He used to be at the brunt end of that humiliating tirade. Thank God for puberty! After he hit his puberty and grew taller than his Okaa-sama, along with a deeper more manly voice, he reluctantly stopped fussing over him.

Sasuke loved his Okaa-sama dearly, but sometimes, he's just too … motherly! Like right now! Bloody hell! He shuddered to even think of his friends seeing him like this.

They all stopped in front of the door. On the other side of that wood – his fiancé-to-be … was probably cooing and drooling all over himself. This thought made him smile tenderly and also lessened the tenseness on his shoulders. Already, his fiancé can affect him in a positive way, and he hasn't even seen the little guy!

The doors opened to submit the Uchiha family inside the tastefully decorated receiving room, where the Uzumaki family were waiting. When the Uzumaki couple moved to stand up in courtesy, Fugaku raised his hand to stop them and gestured them to resume their places. "There's no point of standing when we'll all be sitting back down in a matter of seconds."

After all of the Uchiha members have situated themselves upon the soft cushions facing the Uzumaki's, they got on to business. The tall, blond haired, blue-eyed Dom Blessed started, "Well, Uchiha-san –"

"Please, call me Fugaku. By the end of today, we'll be considered families." Fugaku interrupted with a sincere smile.

"Yes, of course. As I was saying, Fugaku-san, we're here to offer our precious baby's hand in marriage to one of yours." He gestured to the figure beside him where a beautifully exotic Ditee (pr: die – tee.. - called for Submissive Blesseds) was kneeling.

He had luminous blood-red hair cascading down his shoulders and pooling around him. Equally red eyes stared at them, confidence and intelligence, shining through. His eyelids were smeared with dark smoky eye shadow, vividly pronouncing his eyes even more. His lips, tinted cherry red, were smiling at them, oozing charisma and charm. In his arms, nestled in a cocoon of red silk, that was his mother's kimono, was the cutest most adorable baby ever created on Earth. Captivating cerulean eyes blinking brightly in curiosity and innocence at them. Soft pink lips formed in a natural cute out. His body was wrapped in delicately hand-woven cotton, coloured in dark blue. Orochimaru immediately cooed at the cute young baby and started nudging Sasuke and telling him how lucky he was to be engaged to the most beautiful creature on Earth.

"Well then, Sasuke," Sasuke blinked, startled from his intense stare at the baby, "Meet your future spouse." Fugaku, proudly, said to his youngest son.

"Ah, so it will be Sasuke-kun who will take our little Naru-chan. It makes sense."

"Yes, Kyuubi-san. I think it best that Sasuke here be the husband as he's closer to young Naruto's age."

"Yes, quite right." Kyuubi nodded in solemn, then he turned to Sasuke and said, "Well, Sasuke-kun, we give you our Naru-chan's hand in marriage. Do you accept?"

"Er.. Yes. Yes, I do." Sasuke berated himself for stuttering, his Father must be so disappointed in him. He hesitantly turned his head to the right where his Okaa-sama then his Father sat. He felt relief wash over him as his look was returned with a small smile of assurance.

He turned back to the beautiful Kyuubi-san just in time to focus on his words. "Please take care of him , and love him as we would and wouldn't."

Kyuubi noticed the confused look on the youngest Uchiha's face and explained. "Love him in a caring and understanding way -that we would. And love him in a soulful and passionate way -that we wouldn't." He winked, as Sasuke's face change in understanding and his face heated furiously.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki parents signed papers and documents to finalise and legally bind their sons to each other. Sasuke and Naruto are now legally married; they just have to do a wedding ceremony when Naruto is sixteen -if they wanted. After the formalities were finished, they all moved to the garden where a raised platform made of bamboo was situated. As Fugaku ordered for the prepared food to be brought out, the rest leisurely admired the surrounding nature.

"Ahh, it feels so refreshing and calming. And such amazing plants. And -oohh, look how they are arranged. Simply fabulous! Tell me, Orochimaru-san, who is this amazing person to create this lovely paradise? I must meet with them, I have a large open grass that needs this kind of therapy!" Kyuubi enquired giddily.

Orochimaru was pleased to find that Kyuubi-san could admire the majestic heaven, that is their garden. He smiled, "Why, you are looking at that 'amazing person' right now, Kyuubi-san. I did everything. It took quite a while; I had no intention of letting just anyone handle my garden,.The last time that happened ended quite disastrously." At this Orochimaru glared balefully at his husband; who quickly defended himself with, "What? Do you have any idea how hard I resisted when I saw you kneeling down on all fours over your flower-bed!? Besides, I was just going to pat away some dirt, and then you moaned, and I just couldn't resist!" Fugaku said, with a dreamy sigh; everyone could tell he was reminiscing what happened. "You screamed so lou –"

"Not in front of the children!" Orochimaru squeaked*, his face flushing in embarrassment. The guests were chuckling along with Fugaku, who pulled his wife closer kissing his neck in apology. He knew that if there were only the adults there, that his wife would have retorted with an equally embarrassing story directed at him. Both their children had slightly wider eyes, staring at them in horror; which made them laugh all the more.

"Now look, you've scarred the poor little things." Arashi said, still chuckling.

Kyuubi smiled, "Sasuke, would you like to hold Naruto?" Sasuke stared at her, then at the baby, then back at her, then at the baby, then ba – Kyuubi gently pushed Naruto into his arms, amused but quite tired of Sasuke repeating the same thing over and over again.

Sasuke sat stunned while holding little Naru. Looks like the little guy took a little nap. He fussed, then settled when his ear was right beside Sasuke's heart beat. Sasuke's lips twitched and hugged the little body close to him. No sooner had he done that, that the small one's eyes opened. He blinked a few times, looked into the eyes of Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke wanted to feel those plump cheeks against his skin; they look so soft and smooth. He raised his hand to caress the cheek, and indeed, it was soft and smooth. Naru-chan closed his eyes, seemingly savouring the touch. When he withdrew, those eyes snapped open and clutched a finger in his small hands. Sasuke managed to stop the chuckle that threatened to come out at the utter cuteness of his little wife; but then he couldn't stop the flush that splayed on his cheeks as Naru began to suck on the finger in his clutches.

"Tsk, tsk. Otouto, you shouldn't molest innocent little babies." Itachi said, shaking his head in faux disappointment, softly laying his cheek on Naru's head while looking amusedly at his brother. He smirked when the flush deepened and reached his ears; it was a funny sight, indeed.

"I am _not_ molesting him, you –" He didn't get to finish as the food had arrived. Itachi had taken Naru and no sooner had he removed his finger from those silky lips and move to his seat, an ear-splitting wail came from the tiny body.

"Oohh, this ones gonna be a long one." Arashi commented, moving to take little Naru. Then he noticed him looking towards Sasuke and also his hands were closing and opening towards him, that he finally understood. "Itachi, could you please give him back to Sasuke?"

Itachi did as he was told, silently thankful to be able to move away from the sound to check if his ears were still working. For such a small body, Naru could pack quite a scream. He watched in fascination as the small mouth immediately closed and only opened to let a small coo out, when he was finally in Sasuke's arms. His small hands were fastened to the yukata the young Uchiha was wearing. Sasuke hugged him close, wiping the tears away with his own sleeves.

"Wow! That was amazing! You know, it normally takes us about an hour to get him to quiet down." Kyuubi said with a happy smile.

"Really?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how much I go through just to make him laugh. Kyuubi's sense of humour is not of this dimension, let me tell you that." Arashi said, a hint of warning in his voice.

But Sasuke wasn't listening any more. All his attention was focused on the soft gaze he and Naruto were sharing; the soft smile on his lips went unnoticed by him, but not the others. They all smiled knowing that those two were a perfect couple, even at such a young age.

* * *

A/N: * Can you believe or even imagine Orochimaru squeaking?? heehee!! I just typed that in, and when I went back to read everything through I saw it, but just left it in.. for funn!!


End file.
